


Lucky

by Lady_Firiel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff warning, M/M, mentions of the Echizen family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Firiel/pseuds/Lady_Firiel
Summary: This year birthday/Christmas present for Ryoma is realizing how lucky he is for being in love with his best friend.This year Christmas present for said best friend is to actually hear him say as much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and happy -belated- Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrated~!  
> This was supposed to be posted on the 24th, as Ryoma's birthday present, but I'm a useless human being and I didn't, so... Here it comes, a bit later but with all my love~.  
> A special thanks goes to [Oducchan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan), who ~~wasted~~ spent her time reading this and gave extremely helpful advice~.  
>  Now, on with the story, hope you enjoy it~.  
> See you at the end~!

The day had been extremely busy for Echizen Ryoma.  
Since it was his birthday everyone wanted to celebrate; but it was also Christmas' Eve, so everyone wanted to celebrate that as well.  
He had lunch with his friends and ex teammates, with whom he also spent the afternoon fooling around.  
For the evening he had a dinner with his family planned; that year Ryoga was coming as well, so they would celebrate both their birthdays.  
Ryoma didn't like those things, they were too much of a formality for his standards; if it hadn't been for Momo, who organized the whole thing almost in secret ( _almost_ because he was quite easy to read and Ryoma just _knew_ how to read him), he wouldn't even have bothered going out with his friends. Not that he didn't like spending time with them, he just wasn't a party person. He only wanted to play tennis, but many complained about it being "too cold outside" or stated that "the street courts were probably icy and therefore not safe". As if you wouldn't warm up by playing. Also, none of them ever played in a dangerous match, obviously, because playing with a bleeding eye or a damaged shoulder were things that only happened in manga, not in real life. Right?  
Even though he complained about the absence of tennis related activities, Ryoma did enjoy the afternoon. He had a chance to meet many of his senpai who were usually so busy with university; even Tezuka was there, back in Japan to spend the holidays with his family.  
Overall, he felt happy and accomplished. And so did Momoshiro, who was now walking by his side with a smile so wide that Ryoma started to wonder if his teeth wouldn't freeze with that much exposition to the cold. Momo was obviously happy, even more so than Echizen himself -or at least that's how it looked like. He had the aforementioned smile on and a small bounce in his step.  
«Momo-senpai» he called, almost, _almost_ , amused by his friend's antics. «Why do _you_ look so happy?»  
«Why _do you_ _not_!» the older replied, turning to look at his junior. «Didn't you have fun with everyone? I did! It's been a while since we gathered all together like that, all our senpai are always busy with university or work, it was a rare chance! And aren't you glad Tezuka-buchou was there as well? I haven't seen him in a while but he sure hasn't changed much, he hasn’t changed at all! Man, I really wasn't expecting it to turn out so well, that's why I'm so happy!» he finished, his smile brighter than before.  
«It's not that I'm unhappy or that I didn't enjoy it» he said, pausing for a second to look at his own breath «It's just... That was fun» he finished, not knowing exactly what to say.  
«Also... I know you put lot of effort into this, even though it really wasn't necessary, and I... Appreciate it. Thank you, Momo-senpai, I _did_ have fun as well» he concluded, and this time he let a small, thankful smile curve his lips. He was stoic and proud but he definitely wasn't ungrateful.  
Momo's face lit up as if he'd just heard the nicest thing ever; which, given Echizen's habits, wasn't that far from the truth.  
«I'm glad you did» he said, turning his eyes back to the road.  
In that moment, while the other was looking straight ahead with the brightest expression ever, Ryoma realized he was very lucky to have him as a friend. As a _best friend_.  
He pulled his cap down a bit to hide his smile.

 

The role of Echizen Ryoma's best friend, though, came with responsibilities -or privileges, if one wanted to be positive; one of those was being invited to the Echizen family dinner to celebrate the boys' birthdays along  with Christmas' Eve and spend the night there.  
Momoshiro had mixed feelings about the whole thing: on one hand, Rinko and Nanako's food was really good and they were both always very nice to him; on the other hand there were Nanjiro and Ryoga, always complaining about Ryoma not acting enough as a son or a little brother anymore.  
«I'm seventeen already, I'm not a kid anymore. You're both embarrassing» he said, hoping it would put a stop to their whining.  
It did not.  
Instead they started complaining about him "not being cute at all".  
Momo would strongly disagree, for he thought Ryoma was always super-cute, but he was wise enough not to mention it. Not in front of Ryoma himself, at least.  
When they were done complaining about Ryoma they would start complaining about Momoshiro: he wasn’t smart, he wasn’t handsome, he wasn’t even that good at tennis.  
«It’s a shame you didn’t make friends with someone else» said Nanjiro, staring at their guest with a glint of mirth in his eyes «Like that ex-captain of yours, or the creepy one with the eyes always closed. Even the one with the bandana didn’t seem that bad» he added, lips curving in a playful smirk.  
Now, even though he knew the old man was just teasing him, that still sounded a bit rude, in Momo’s opinion, but just when he was about to say something about it his friend spoke.  
«Momo-senpai’s good enough» he said, looking straight into his father’s eyes. «He buys me food, he gets me to and from school on his bike, he plays tennis with me almost every day. He’s not _that_ bad at it» he concluded.  
Momoshiro stared at his junior almost in awe: he sure wasn’t expecting him to take his side and say something so nice about him to his own father. Maybe Christmas magic was a thing, after all.  
The conversation didn’t go on because Rinko and Nanako announced that dinner was ready so they –happily- stopped every argument to fill themselves.

 

«I ate so much» said Momo, closing Ryoma’s bedroom door behind his back. «Man, your mother and your cousin sure know how to work some magic in the kitchen, don’t they?»  
Echizen didn’t answer, he just sat on his bed next to a sleeping Karupin, who woke up when he felt his favorite human’s touch on his head.  
The older one looked at his friend, busy petting the cat, for a while without saying anything.  
«Echizen?» he called. Still no answer.  
He moved closer and tried again.  
«Echizen?»  
He moved ‘til he was standing right in front of the bed; then he bent his knees to be at eye-level with the other and then whispered softly: «Ryoma»  
This time the younger one raised his face and looked back at his guest.  
«Momo-senpai» he said, with the same soft tone. «You’re too close»  
«I wouldn’t have needed to if you had answered me the first three times» he retorted, smiling.  
«Is there something wrong? Are you upset about something?» he asked then.  
«I’m not. I wish my father and my brother were less troublesome to deal with, but I’m used to them so it’s not really an issue anymore. And I had fun at dinner, too»  
«Then why are you looking so upset?»  
«I told you I’m not. I was just thinking that I really had fun today. Let me finish» he added, seeing his friend ready to ask something more «I did have fun, but it’s pretty much all thanks to you. You planned the party with everyone, you even asked buchou to join us, _from Germany_. The fact that you joined us for dinner made dad and brother a bit less annoying, maybe because they bugged you as well and not just me. You actually did a lot for me, today, and I just… I keep thinking how lucky I am» he added, and this time he was smiling. «I’m lucky to have you as a senpai, you’re always looking after me and playing tennis with me. I’m lucky we became friends, _best friends_ , because I have fun spending time with you. I... You hardly ask me anything and I know I can seem selfish at times but I just... I’m glad it was you all along, Momo-senpai. _I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend_ » he finished, and by then his smile was bigger, brighter, no signs of displeasure on his face.  
As for Momoshiro, by the time the other was done talking he was almost, _almost_ , crying.  
Truth was they've been going out together for a while but Ryoma never actually said out loud that he loved his senpai. Sure, he had his way to show he cared, like letting the other hold his hand down the road, by sitting _next_ to him rather than in front when they went for burgers, by leaning just a bit towards his shoulder when they were watching a movie. Yes, Momo knew his junior liked him too. But the first “I love you” heard from a loved one always feels a tiny bit special.  
«This is the best Christmas present ever» he said, eyes shining with unshed tears.  
«What are you-» Ryoma tried to ask, unable to comprehend what his friend, his _boyfriend_ , was saying, but his question was stopped by the aforementioned guy’s arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.  
«I knew you did, but you never said it before. I’m so happy to hear you say that» Momo whispered right in the younger’s ear, voice soft and tender. «I know you don’t like parties all that much, but I wanted you to have a nice day, to enjoy yourself… I wanted you to feel the happiness and the love everyone else feels for Christmas; because you are very loved, Echizen Ryoma, by a lot of people. I wanted to show you that...» he finished, distancing himself by holding the tennis prodigy by the shoulders. He smiled. «Though I have to say that my love is a special one compared to everyone else’s» he added with a small laugh.  
Ryoma laughed too.  
«Indeed, it is» he said.  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Momo lifted his right hand to caress Ryoma’s cheek. He felt the warm skin under his fingertips and moved his thumb to brush the lips: soft, full and slightly moist.  
He touched them a few times, staring at them intently, unconsciously leaning closer and closer.  
«Takeshi» Ryoma whispered when their noses were almost touching. «Are you going to kiss me or not?»  
Oh, he was, he _totally_ was.  
Momo brought both his hands on the other’s cheeks and closed the remaining distance between them, pressing his lips on Echizen’s ones, softly but firmly.  
The younger one wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and pulled him closer while leaning back to lie on the bed. Their movements upset Karupin who then decided to leave the room, or try to, since the door was closed; so he meowed and started scratching at it, forcing the two boys to stop.  
Momo got up with a sigh and went to open the door for the cat; before leaving, the Himalayan stared at Ryoma, still sitting on the bed, and then at Momo, who was holding the door for him. In his big blue eyes the older guy read something which felt almost like the cat was telling him to take care of his human.  
«I will, Karupin. I will» he said, smiling. The cat meowed, almost like that answer satisfied him, and left the room. He closed the door behind him and turned to look at his boyfriend, who was staring at him with an inquisitive look.  
«What were you saying to Karupin?» he asked.  
Momo went back to the bed and sat next to the other one; he grabbed his hand and kissed it gently while looking into the younger’s eyes.  
«He looked like he was asking me to take care of you» he said, kissing softly each finger. «I promised him I would»  
Ryoma smiled.  
«You’re such a stupid sap, Takeshi»  
«I know, but you love this stupid sap, don’t you?»  
«Ah, I guess I do after all» and this time he was the one to lean in and start the kiss.  
They ended up falling back on the bad, Ryoma lying on his back and Momo on top of him; then the older one pulled back for a moment.  
«Thank you Ryoma» he said.  
«Mm? For what?»  
«For being you, you know. For being my tennis buddy, for being my friend, my _best friend_ … For being in love with me. I guess _I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend_ too» he said, smiling softly.  
«I love you too, Echizen Ryoma»  
The younger one didn’t answer but simply pulled his senpai down to kiss him again, this time pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth.  
They were both quite lucky, indeed.  
Lucky to be in love with their best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Are your teeth still alright or have they rotten with fluff~? Just kidding~.  
> The title of this works comes from the song _"Lucky"_ by Jason Mraz  & Colbie Calliat; same goes for the phrase _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend"_ , which is part of the chorus lyrics of the same song.  
> That's all for now, hope you liked this little thing, if you want to leave a comment that would be very much appreciated, just as I appreciate any form of advice.  
> Happy holidays and happy belated birthday to our Ryoma (and to Ryoga as well).  
> See you next work~!


End file.
